Vigilante
The Vigilante is a role in TBT Mafia. They can speak and vote, and have additional abilities. Abilities Vigilantes are able to kill another player over the night. Their shot may be refunded if it overlaps with another shot or is roleblocked, depending on the game. Modifiers Vigilantes can be X-Shot, which is determined by the host, or have unlimited shots. Vengeful Vigilantes can only shoot players who voted to lynch an innocent the previous day. Games The Vigilante role was featured in the following games: Main *TBT Mafia (town as a Vigilante) *TBT Mafia II: Mafia Strike Back (town as a Vengeful Vigilante) *TBT Mafia III: The Murder Before Christmas (town as a Vengeful Vigilante) *TBT Mafia IV: Red Revolution (town as a Vigilante) *TBT Mafia V: There and Back Again (town as a Vigilante) *TBT Mafia VI: Faithful June (town as a Vigilante) *TBT Mafia VII: Animal Crossing Mafia (town as a Vigilante) *TBT Mafia VIII: Dark Lord Ascending (town as a Vigilante) *TBT Mafia IX: The Apocalypse (town as a Vigilante) *TBT Mafia X: The Honnō-ji Incident (town as a Vigilante) *TBT Mafia XI: Person of Interest (town as a Vigilante) *TBT Mafia XIII: XCOM: Enemy Within (town as a Vigilante) *TBT Mafia XIV: Majora's Mask Redux (town as a Vigilante) *TBT Mafia XV: The Siren's Call (town as a Vigilante) Mini *TBT Mini Mafia (town as a Vigilante) *TBT Mini Mafia II: Catch Scum or Catch Scurvy (town as a Vigilante) *TBT Mini Mafia III: A Terrible Fate (town as a Vigilante) *TBT Mini Mafia IV: Fire Emblem Kingmaker (town as a Vigilante) *TBT Mini Mafia VI: Tribal Attack (town as a Vigilante) *TBT Mini Mafia VII: Bioshock - Unrest in Rapture (town as a Vigilante) *TBT Mini Mafia VIII: Pleasure Cruise (town as a Vigilante) *TBT Mini Mafia X: And Then There Were None (town as a Vigilante) *TBT Mini Mafia XI: Frozen (town as a Vigilante) *TBT Mini Mafia XII: Portal - GLaDOS and her Deadly Neurotoxin (town as a Vigilante) *TBT Mini Mafia XIII: Bird Mafia II - Attack of the Ostrich (town as a Vigilante) *TBT Mini Mafia XVI: RuneScape's King of the Dwarves (town as a Vigilante) *TBT Mini Mafia XVII: Kissing to be Clever (town as a Vigilante) Experimental *''Currently none.'' Nub *TBT Nub Mafia I: Twitch Plays Newbie Mafia (town as a Vigilante) *TBT Nub Mafia II: On The Run (town as a Vigilante) *TBT Nub Mafia III: Captain Flint's Gold (town as a Vigilante) *TBT Nub Mafia IV: Hijinks in Sugar Rush (town as a Vigilante) *TBT Nub Mafia VI: Steven Universe (town as a Vigilante) Unofficial *TBT Unofficial Mafia IV: Partners (town as a Vigilante) *TBT Unofficial Mafia V: Sunleth Waterscape (town as a Vigilante) *TBT Unofficial Mafia X: Olympus (town as a Vigilante) *TBT Unofficial Mafia XVIII: Transformers (town as a Vigilante) *TBT Unofficial Mafia XX: Mafia Disconnected (town as a Vigilante) *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXII: Russia Today (town and mafia as Vigilantes) *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXIV: Bravely Default Mafia (town as a Vigilante) *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXVII: Shadowrun: Dragonfall (town as a Vigilante) *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXVIII: 1984 Mafia (town as a Vigilante) *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXIX: DA: I (town as a Vigilante) *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXX: Greek Cultists (town as a Vigilante) *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXXI: Smash Bros Mafia (town as a Vigilante) *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXXII: The Empire Strikes Back of the Sith Awakens (town as a Vigilante) *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXXIII: Mafia Mafia (mafia as a Vigilante) *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXXV: Reindeer Mafia (town and mafia as Vigilantes) *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXXVI: Forest Fire Mafia (town as a Vigilante) *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXXVII: Game of Thrones - A Crown for a King (town as a Vigilante) *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXXVIII: Scummy Awards (town as a 50% Super-Saint Self-Aware One-Shot Vigilante Miller and a Vigilante and as a third-party Survivor Vigilante) *TBT Unofficial Mafia XLI: Papers, Please (town as a Vigilante) *TBT Unofficial Mafia XLVIII: Snow White and the 7 Dwarves Dethy (town as a Vigilante) *TBT Unofficial Mafia L: The Binding of Isaac (town as a Vigilante and Doctor/Vigilante, mafia and third-party as a Vigilante) *TBT Unofficial Mafia LII: Tarot (town) *TBT Unofficial Mafia LIII: Make Mafia Great Again (town) *TBT Unofficial Mafia LIV: Xenoblade Chronicles (town) *TBT Unofficial Mafia LVII: Attack on Titan (town) *TBT Unofficial Mafia LVIII: Korean War (town) *TBT Unofficial Mafia LIX: Turbo Elves (town) *TBT Unofficial Mafia LXII: Fruit Mafia (town) *TBT Unofficial Mafia LXIII: Murder Mystery Mafia (town)